Pink Hair
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ One-shot ] • Para la SawaHaru Week 2016 Día 2: Y bueno ahora, Haruichi sabe que a partir de ahora también es el ¿árbol? de cerezos personal de Sawamura.
**Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond No Ace** no son de mi propiedad, si no de su autor **Yuji Terajima.** Este One-shot es lo único mio ewe.

 **Nota:** Este, One-shot es para el **SawaHaru Week** **2016** ( de tumblr ) 7u7 espero haberlo hecho bien u,u

 **Advertencia:** Soy nueva en el fandom, por ende es la primer vez que escribo/utilizo a dichos personajes. Es bastante posible el que me quede Ooc (out of character), algo usual en mi.

 **Día** **2:** Spring/ **Blosson Cherry** ( yo escogí el segundo )

 **Palabras:** 681.

* * *

 **P** ink **H** air

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Haruichi...— llama, Sawamura. Él susodicho - un chico peli rosa - voltea a verlo, expectante ante la nueva ocurrencia que su amigo vaya a decirle a continuación.

— Quiero ver los arboles de cerezo — menciona, tal cual niño pequeño.

Ante el repentino - inesperada - petición del pitcher zurdo, Haruichi, no sabía con exactitud que responderle. Él se esperaba que, Eijun-kun, se quejara nuevamente del trato que recibe de, Miyuki, de sus usuales riñas - bastante infantiles - con Furuya, que le pidiera la tarea de alguna - o varias - materias o cualquier conversación relacionada con el béisbol pero...no. Eijun-kun, es una persona tan espontanea, tan impredecible, que cualquier casual comentario que venga de su parte tiene el efecto de dejarlo en blanco ( sin saber que responder ).

— ¿Por que? — salió de sus labios tras varios minutos de un prolongado silencio. Debe de existir alguna razón por la cuál, Eijun-kun mencionara que quiere ver los arboles de cerezo.

— La desconsiderada de, Wakana y mi ex compañeros de béisbol de secundaria. Están teniendo un pinic, bajo los cerezos.

( Así que es por eso. Aunque, Eijun-kun como sabe que ellos están haciendo eso )

— Mira... — menciona, posicionando su celular en su cara ( Haruichi, ya no dice nada. Esta acostumbrado a que él pitcher invada su espacio personal ), en el puede ver la imagen de una chica castaña de cabellos cortos, varios chicos. Están divirtiéndose bajo una gran cantidad de arboles de cerezo con varias cajas de bentos a su alrededor.

— Yo quiero hacer lo mismo que ellos, quiero comer un bento bajo los cerezos — comenta, haciendo pucheros bastante graciosos.

Bueno de cierta manera entiende a, Eijun-kun. Ellos todos los días se la pasan entrenado como locos, comen, viven y respiran béisbol; por lo que ver situaciones que los demás chicos de su edad viven y ellos no hace normal que por lo menos un día quieran el olvidarse momentáneamente de sus obligaciones.

— Eijun-kun, que tal si tratas de buscar una alternativa — sugiere. Bueno siendo honestos es lo único que se le ocurrió, no era como si conociera algún lugar cerca de donde están con arboles de cerezos incluidos y dudaba que él entrenador, Kataoka o Rei los dejen salir así como si nada ( si no es estrictamente necesario o relacionado con el béisbol )

— Gracias, Haruichi — exclama, Eijun y abraza a Haruichi, efusiva mente.

Tras aquella espontanea muestra de afecto, Haruichi sólo atina a sonrojarse; nervioso de no saber si atreverse o no a corresponder el abrazo.

Más cuando junta el valor de hacerlo, Eijun se separa de él; corre a la maquina expendedora más cercana, trayendo en sus manos dos latas de refresco, se detiene a medio campo y mira para todos lados ( está buscando algo que, Haruichi le hace preguntarse, ahora que mosca lo pico ) y sin más se dirige a un lugar del campo en donde pega la sombra.

De un momento a otro, Hariichi, observa el como, Eijun le hace señas para que se acerque a su dirección, las cuales acata ( más por curiosidad de saber lo que, Eijun-kun planea )

Una vez que, Haruichi llego no tuvo ni la más oportunidad de hablar ya que, Sawamura lo tomo de la mano, sentado lo en un lugar donde la fresca brisa mese sus cabellos y posteriormente él - Sawamura - se acuesta en su regazo, entregándole una lata de refresco.

— E-Eijun-kun — balbucea, Haruichi. Más rojo que un jitomate maduro y más desconcertado o quizás confundido ante la repentina acción de su amigo.

— Tú mencionaste que buscara una alternativa, y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió — aclara. Más, Haruichi no comprende el como el acostarse en su regazo es equivalente a ver los arboles de cerezo.

— Haruichi, el color de tu cabello es igual a del los pétalos de cerezo — comenta, alzando su mano derecha; acariciando algunos mechones del cabello del peli rosa, quién se sonroja instantáneamente.

— El hacer esto, para mí es como estar bajo los cerezos. Tú cabello me recuerda a ellos — sonríe, dejando al pobre peli rosa, mudo y avergonzado.

Y bueno ahora, Haruichi sabe que a partir de ahora también es el ¿árbol? de cerezos personal de Sawamura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo, espero haberlo hecho bien. Por alguna razón me sale la miel y lo Fluff con ellos dos ( dios por que son tan lindos xD ) y si me sale medianamente el Shonen Ai (creó, es lo primero de esta temática que he escrito ) .

Trataré de hacer toda la semana pon ende nos vemos en el día tres que es Fear/Comfort ( Cualquier error de dedo, falta de ortografía o lo que encuentren no duden en decirme para corregir - los comentarios son gratis - ), sin más gracias por leer y hasta la próxima 7u7


End file.
